ELTR Enigmas
by DannyJaeger
Summary: Team ELTR has been transferred from Haven to Beacon. Considered one of the best a teamwork, they're out to prove they're the best hunters, but just what sort of adventures and moments will the team end up now that they're at Beacon? Rated T for the moment


Author's Note: Hello everyone. Now this may not be the other fic (That I can't seem to make because of writer's block), BUT this is a new FanFiction that goes to my OC team, ELTR (Electric). And their likely (mis)adventures they'll embark, BUT before we get to that, I would like to say this was done in one day and this was done because of Monty Oum, who not only is the creator of RWBY, but a great man, who we lost just last year.

Monty, I know we've never met, but I'd like to say thanks for what you've done.

But enough of being sad, let's get happy. Now this chapter may come as a prologue, because I mentioned before, one day. I also haven't watched episode 10 of season 3 yet, but the fic does happen after the events, so…

With that said, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, all excluding my OCs…

..AND ACTION!

Prologue: Big Changes

 **AT HAVEN ACADEMY…**

It all happened in a flash. It's something not all hunters have been too familiar.

It's been some time since the incident dating back to the Vytal Festival happened, what with Grimm and the White Fang, and since then, Remnant has been on the edge of feeling like… well… poop.

And what better way to have an academy involved, but let's get to Beacon Academy at some other time.

Let's talk about Haven.

Haven academy might be in some form of scrutiny, and it definitely showed that because they didn't know who they enrolled, or how they, the three criminals in question, enrolled there to begin with, that the school is getting some criticism. You can't say all, because I think almost everyone, except for Vacuo, were to blame.

Nevertheless, It seemed that a lot of stuff was going to go down in the future, which is why we are here at Haven Academy.

"Of all things, it just _had_ to be the White Fang." A man exclaimed.

It was close to sunset, and Knight Roy, a Professor of Haven Academy, was just about finishing his work before he called it a night. A lot of the faculty there still had work to be done, even though they likeliness of something big could happen anytime.

"Just one day, _one day_ , the world catches a break." Knight said as he got up his seat and went to grab some coffee.

Knight Roy was a Professor at Combat for Haven, having been an expert of versatile weaponry, yet he prefers the classic broadsword and a dagger-gun contraption that looks more old-school. His looks are nothing too wild like a thick, but not full-blown beard, pale skin, brown eyes, a scar below his lip, a muscular build. All of these were fine, but fitting for a professor, not so much.

 ***BUZZZZZZ***

The professor's phone ringed, and to his surprise, it came from the Headmaster. It's not too often the headmaster call him or any of the faculty individually.

"Meet me at my office. It's something we must discuss." Knight read out loud the message.

Afterwards reading the message, he fixed his station, grabbed his mug full of coffee and made his way.

'What the heck does the headmaster want from me?' He wondered as he was making his way down the hall.

 **THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HAVEN**

The headmaster was looking at his window, just wondering what the heck he was going to do. Granted, he never asked for this, but it's nothing he can do but mend both wounds of the relationship of other academies and the public… oh boy.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Knight asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Mr. Roy. I'm glad you found the time to talk with me." The Headmaster responded.

"Well, if it's anything, I'm just glad I'm off my desk for now." Knight told him.

"Yes, quite" He said. The headmaster then sat down back to his chair and started to talk to his fellow professor. "Tell me, Mr. Roy, what do you think of the situation at the moment?" The headmaster asked.

Being hesitant for a few seconds, the Professor responded. "Well sir, I just think we have to handle these events carefully, and it's only a matter of time before the enemy will strike again. We have to be ready for that" He voiced out.

"Good… That's good to hear." He said having liked his answer.

"Sir, don't tell me you asked me to answer a question that all the others would probably answered the same way, right." Knight told his superior.

"Yes, that was not the only reason." He answered. "It's about your daughter… and her team in general."

"What?! Don't tell me Tawny's done something wrong again? Was it the tra-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that, I swear." The headmaster cut him off. "It's just that… they've requested… a transfer."

"A transfer!? To where?" The professor questioned.

"To Beacon Academy."

"Beacon, why there of all places?" Knight asked once more.

It's not like them to request the transfer, more or less that Tawny hasn't told her dad yet about the transfer. It was an odd situation that Knight is not getting enough details as it is.

"It seems after the events at the festival, they're simply doing this as an act of peace between the kingdoms. Also is that it's not they don't like staying at Haven, they just feel the need of change."

"An act of peace? I don't know, it sounds like that incident we-"

"I told them the same thing, yet they insist that in order to make amends, we send them there and they give they're intentions to Ozpin." The Headmaster interrupted once more

"Is there any other reason?" Knight continued to ask him.

"Look, they haven't stated any other, _but_ , I have granted their request, but I needed the approval of their parents and guardians, whom have which have all agreed…"

"Except for me…" The swordsman finished the sentence.

"Right. So all I need yours to get this sorted out."

Knight has been questioning himself why are they doing this. Do they want better competition? Did they not want to be involved with Haven? What made them see that moving to Beacon was a good idea?

There was only one way he was going to know.

"Can I have a moment, Sir? I'll be right back" He said as he left the room and outside of the view of the headmaster.

Knight grabbed his scroll and proceeded to call his daughter.

" **Hello, this is Tawny Roy of-"**

"Tawny, what's this 'transferring to Beacon' stuff." Knight cut off his daughter.

" **Oh… Dad… Right… Well I was gonna tell you, but you looked so busy when I went to the faculty lounge, I just didn't wanna bother ya… and I kinda forgot to tell ya until you picked up the scroll and called me… my bad!"** Tawny explained.

"Okay, look. Can I just ask why are you transferring _along_ with the rest of your team?"

" **It's a long story, but to keep it short. It's more of because we think it's the best decision** _ **because**_ **we need someone to be like a diplomat… and trust me, Egnatius is a pretty good diplomat.** "

"I get it. So that's why. You guys just want to explain Haven's side of the story?"

" **That** _ **and**_ **the hunters we saw there. I mean they looked pretty good when we saw them back at the festival."**

Knight sighs at what she had said. It seemed that them transferring was going to have its ups and downs, especially the fact he wasn't going to see his daughter that often, but it is a great way for her to grow her skills as a huntress.

After a few moments of thinking, Knight made his decision

"Okay I'll tell you what; I'll let you guys transferred."

" **YEAH!"**

" _On the condition_ that you prove to those at Beacon, along with their students, professor and their headmaster that you're the best team in Remnant. Deal?"

"… **Oh that is so a done deal."** Tawny agreed to the deal.

"Good. See you later at home. Bye." Knight said.

" **Bye!"** She responded as Knight put his scroll back in his pocket.

The professor went back to the headmaster's office to give him his answer. An answer that would at the time, changes the game.

"So what will it be, Mr. Roy." He asked him.

"Sir… we're moving them to Beacon Academy."

So the move was final. Team ELTR, hailed as one of the best teams in Haven Academy, and now are moving to Beacon, the question is. Does this change the complexity of the situation to something better or worse?

Author's Note: That's a wrap. So there's the prologue. Chapter one could be in a month, and hopefully no mental blocks this time around.

And it's getting late… whoops

AND CUT!


End file.
